Big Boss's Lady
by Acelicia Ginx
Summary: Dipecat dari pekerjaannya, Mikasa terpaksa mengandalkan upah magang untuk membayar flat dan uang kuliahnya. Namun itu tidak cukup, dia butuh makan juga! Pada akhirnya dia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan sumber penghasilan lain. Pekerjaan barunya memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak dengan Bos barunya, pria tampan itu suka membuat hubungan mereka menjadi rumit.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku dalam masalah," ucap Mikasa tiba-tiba, dia dan Armin baru saja mengunyah sendokan ketiga makan siang mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan daripada kehilangan selera makan pada makanan kesukaanmu secepat ini, atau begitulah yang Armin kini rasakan. Raut pucat Mikasa adalah tanda, bahwa perbincangan mereka mengenai apa yang disebut gadis itu sebagai masalah tidak akan berlangsung singkat dengan Armin memberikan nasihat lalu _yeay_ selesai. _Well_ , lain cerita jika Eren yang memberi saran, Armin yakin gadis itu urung membantah sekalipun tidak setuju.

"Mik, aku belum sampai setengah porsi menggigit roti lapisku, setidaknya bisakah kau menyimpan _uneg-uneg_ mu sampai kita berdua kenyang terlebih dulu, _please_?" ujar Armin dengan sedikit memohon. Lelaki _cute_ itu melirik ke arah Mikasa, mencoba merayu lewat tatapan mata namun gagal. "Atau mungkin tidak," gerutu Armin.

"Aku baru saja dipecat dari _Maria Rose Preschool_ karena seorang ibu dari muridku mengadukan kepada kepala sekolah tempatku bekerja bahwa suaminya masturbasi dengan melihat fotoku, lalu sekarang gaji magangku tidak cukup untuk membayar uang kuliah dan sewa _flat_ tempatku tinggal," keluh Mikasa dengan wajah kusut. Armin mau tak mau menjadi tidak tega dengan kejadian yang menimpa temannya, terlebih dia agak kaget setelah mendengar cerita Mikasa yang lumayan ekstrim. Pantas gadis itu hanya memesan salad kentang, ternyata Mikasa sedang mengalami persoalan finansial yang serius.

"Mik, aku turut sedih mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini darimu. Tapi yang lebih penting, kau mau aku membantumu dengan cara bagaimana?" tanya Armin. Mungkin terdengar kejam, namun menurutnya dalam kondisi seperti ini memberi nasihat seperti melakukan penghematan biaya hidup atau menyuruh Mikasa untuk pindah _flat_ hanyalah basa-basi klise tidak penting. Dia menilai bahwa lebih tepat bila langsung menawarkan bantuan.

"Uh, bisakah aku meminjam uang? Aku sangat butuh untuk melunasi hutang sewa flatku selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, pemilik _flat_ terus menagihku setiap kali memergokiku keluar dari _flat_." Mikasa menyendu, terlihat jelas bahwa gadis keturunan campuran Amerika-Jepang itu sedang _stress_. Sekali lagi Armin merasakan dorongan rasa tak tega, tetapi di lain sisi logikanya terus berputar demi memperingatkannya akan kondisi keuangannya sendiri saat ini. Tidak, tidak, bukannya Armin pelit untuk sekedar memberikan pinjaman kepada temannya satu ini. Tetapi… "Mik, mungkin gajiku sebagai seorang petugas lab forensik bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup, tapi em, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah menikah? Ada orang lain yang hidupnya kini menjadi tanggunganku, terlebih aku baru saja membeli rumah secara kredit. Uh, bagaimana ya, aku harus mempertimbangkan untung-ruginya."

Mikasa meringis, dia seharusnya meminta bantuan orang lain bukan Armin. Lelaki itu sudah terlalu baik kepadanya selama ini, dan mereka teman dekat, pasti sulit bagi Armin untuk bisa mengatakan hal barusan. Tapi jika bukan Armin, pada siapa dia harus mengadu? Eren, tidak mungkin. Eren sudah kewalahan dengan kehidupannya selepas kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Paman Levi, uh-uh _no way_! Pamannya yang ketus itu jangankan mau memberinya uang, yang terjadi nanti malah Mikasa akan bekerja rodi mengurus _tea shop_ milik pamannya dengan bayaran sembako. _Damn_ , Mikasa baru sadar bahwa dia butuh lebih banyak teman di saat seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf karena menempatkanmu dalam posisi sulit, Armin. Tapi bisakah aku bersikap menyebalkan sekali ini saja?"

Armin mengernyit bingung. Sungguh jika saja dia tidak harus membayar cicilan rumah dan memberikan setoran bulanan untuk dibelanjakan keperluan rumah tangga oleh isterinya, tentu dia akan mengiyakan permohonan Mikasa dengan mudah. Namun siapa Armin yang tega menelantarkan sahabat masa kecilnya yang selalu membantunya lepas dari para pem _bully_?

"O-oke, aku akan membantu, tapi tidak banyak."

Wajah berbinar Mikasa muncul, perasaannya sedikit mencerah setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari temannya. Armin ganti berwajah masam, dia akan menyesali tindakannya ini nanti, pasti. Namun ada perasaan lega yang menyeruak kala melihat binar ceria pada raut muka Mikasa, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya ini barang sekalipun.

"Terima kasih Armin, aku berhutang banyak padamu."

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Big Boss's Lady, a story by Acelicia Ginx.**

* * *

Mikasa membaca bukunya dengan amat serius, seolah-olah pandangan matanya yang tajam mampu melubangi buku tersebut. Meskipun matanya membaca satu per satu kalimat yang tertulis, namun otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa memproses satu kata pun dari bahan bacaannya. Bukan karena pikirannya yang kosong sehingga gadis keturunan campuran itu menjadi sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Justru karena otaknya terlalu banyak terbebani dengan berbagai macam pikiranlah―masalah―yang membuatnya linglung, mana hal yang harus diprioritaskan lebih dulu. Saat ini dia sedang berada di studio foto tempatnya bekerja magang, dan tidak terlihat batang hidung pelanggan yang datang untuk menggunakan jasanya sehingga dia memanfaatkan waktu luang tersebut untuk membaca bukunya. Bagaimana pun dia masih memiliki tanggungan tugas kuliah yang sama menuntutnya dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya ini. _Well_ , sebenarnya Mikasa patut bersyukur karena memiliki bos yang ramah dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing ketika mendadak dia harus absen karena ada kelas. Lagipula lelaki bodoh macam mana yang akan memarahi gadis pujaannya sendiri? Bekerja pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas menunjukan ketertarikan secara seksual padamu memang ada untung dan ruginya, kadang kau mendapat perlakuan super istimewa dari sang bos yang menjadikan para pegawai lain merasa terdiskriminasi oleh keberadaanmu. Namun kadang juga―seringkali malah―bosmu menuntut sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan dan sayangnya kau juga tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya yang cukup mengganggu itu, seperti ajakan pergi kencan misalnya.

"Kau tampak mengerikan, apa matamu buta sehingga kantung mata sebesar itu tidak terlihat bagimu?" celetuk Isabel sarkastik. Teman magangnya itu memang memiliki mulut yang tajam, jika tidak mengenalnya mungkin orang akan mengira sedang dihina.

"Aku begadang demi kuis pagi ini, dan sekarang aku harus menyiapkan materi untuk bahan diskusi besok," jawab Mikasa lesu. Tampaknya bukan hanya matanya saja yang terlihat lelah, Isabel memandangi tubuh Mikasa dari ujung ke ujung. Apa Mikasa sedang sakit? Sepertinya tidak, tapi perempuan berambut merah itu yakin kalau Mikasa agak kurusan dan sedikit pucat pada bagian bibirnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya kuliah, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau harus makan. Istirahat makan siang sebentar lagi, mau ke _coffee shop_ atau _food truck_?" tawar Isabel. Mata berwarna hijau terang itu menyulut berkobar, seakan mengatakan pada Mikasa melalui tatapan bahwa dia tidak menerima penolakan. Isabel memang begitu, dia sudah seperti kakak bagi Mikasa.

"Uh, aku sedang _diet_ ," ucap Mikasa lirih. Kegusaran yang keluar dari nada bicaranya tentu bisa terdeteksi dengan mudah oleh perempuan berambut merah dihadapannya. Begini-begini dulu dia pernah menjadi preman sekolah yang sering memalak, jadi ada positifnya juga karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui bohong tidaknya seseorang di bawah tatapan penuh intimidasinya.

"Pembohong picik, jangan kira aku orang bodoh yang mudah tertipu."

Mikasa, gadis cantik berwajah blasteran itu menggerutu. Mana mungkin 'kan dia mengaku jujur dengan mengatakan semua masalah yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini?

Sementara mendapatkan diam sebagai respon malah membuat Isabel yang seorang temperamen semakin menyalak kesal. Diacuhkan tidak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupannya, tidak meski pelaku adalah seorang gadis secantik Mikasa sekalipun. "Aku tidak sedang berbicara pada gadis tuli 'kan?! Ada apa denganmu, kau lupa membawa dompet?"

"Isabel, aku bawa bekal _okay_." Mikasa mencoba menunjukan kantung kotak makan yang berisi kue coklat kering dan _edamame_ rebus. _Seriously_? Tidak ada catatan bahwa selama ini Mikasa pernah dan berniat untuk _diet_ sekalipun dia malas makan karena merasa tidak enak badan. Isabel mulai mengambil tindakan dengan menggebrak meja, menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku rekannya.

"Cerita!" perintah Isabel layaknya bos besar. Mikasa adalah perempuan berpendirian teguh, gadis itu tidak akan mudah goyah. Namun rasanya sedikit sulit ketika dia harus beradu pandang dengan sepasang giok gemerlap berwarna hijau itu, mengingatkannya pada Eren.

" _Okay_ relaks, tidak perlu menghakimiku dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi itu," ujar Mikasa menyerah pada akhirnya. "Memang ada kaitannya dengan perekonomianku, tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk mengatasinya."

Isabel menarik salah satu kursi di sebelah rekannya, dia mulai membuka telinga lebar-lebar bersiap untuk mendengarkan apapun itu yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis cantik berdarah campuran tersebut. "Mik, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan. Aku bisa meminjamimu uang," kata Isabel sembari menyentuh tangan Mikasa lembut. Cengiran lebar terpampang menghiasi wajahnya sebagai pertanda bahwa dengannya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi Isabel salah akan satu hal, perempuan berambut merah itu tidak paham mengenai situasi Mikasa.

" _Thanks_ , Isabel. Aku sangat menghargainya, tapi sayangnya ini bukan tentang aku meminjam uang darimu lalu masalahku selesai dan lusa aku bisa melunasi hutangku padamu, ini tidak. Masalahku ini sangat rumit."

Isabel mengerutkan wajah, manik matanya memantulkan bayangan Mikasa yang terlihat depresi. Kapan terakhir kali gadis itu bertingkah seperti itu? Tidak pernah, Isabel tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Mikasa merasa setertekan ini walaupun dia harus lembur malam ini dan besok pagi-pagi sekali ada kelas yang harus dihadiri. "Aku kehilangan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang psikolog anak," imbuh Mikasa lirih.

BRAAKK! "APAAA?!" Seseorang berteriak dari arah samping setelah terdengar bunyi gebrakan meja. Kedua gadis itu menoleh _horror_ , mereka baru sadar kalau ternyata sedari tadi bos yang tampak sibuk mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang itu rupanya sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Nu-uh, Mikasa mengusap wajahnya, dia tahu tidak mungkin bisa menghindar lagi dari kedua orang ini.

* * *

Armin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko bunga, dari dalam mobil melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka, dia bisa melihat sesosok berbadan kecil yang dengan enteng mengangkat pot-pot bunga. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, masih dengan poni terlampau panjang yang menjuntai membingkai wajah ovalnya hingga menutupi sebagian mata. Wanita itu tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali, kerjanya begitu cekatan, selesai menata pot langsung bergerak melayani pembeli yang tampak mengantri dengan sabar. Armin masih belum melepaskan pandangan matanya pada sang isteri, wanita itu adalah pekerja keras.

Tin-tin! Armin menekan klaskon, membuat wanita bermata biru jernih tadi melambai ke arahnya. Annie, isterinya itu dulunya adalah seorang perawat. Namun dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya setelah mengalami keguguran, ada tekanan berlebih ketika dia harus berada di sebuah rumah sakit yang mana selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan pahit tersebut. Sebelum mereka menikah, Annie memang sudah terlebih dulu menjanda. Setelah calon bayinya tidak selamat, dua tahun kemudian suaminya ditemukan meninggal dengan dua luka tusuk di sebuah pom bensin. Kala itu, Armin adalah orang bagian forensik yang menangani mayat mendiang suami Annie. Mereka kenal dari insiden itu dan setelahnya memutuskan untuk menikah, kini usia pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak tahun ke empat. Awalnya Armin sedikit paranoid dengan kondisi psikis Annie dan memutuskan untuk melarang isterinya bekerja atau keluar dari _flat_ kecuali untuk keperluan berbelanja di _supermarket_. Lantas kasihan melihat isterinya yang kesepian sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga, Armin pun kemudian memperbolehkannya untuk bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga milik kenalannya ini. Annie senang dengan kehidupannya sekarang ini, paling tidak dia tidak terlihat depresi terlebih setelah mereka pindah dari _flat_ sempit ke rumah baru mereka lima bulan lalu. Isterinya itu kini memiliki kebun _mini_ sendiri untuk dirawat sepulang kerja.

"Sayang kau keberatan tidak untuk menunggu lebih lama?" Annie menghampiri mobil suaminya. Celemek yang dikenakan olehnya tampak lusuh karena jejak tanah yang menempel, sepatu _boot_ -nya pun tak kalah kotor oleh lumpur.

"Tentu, apa toko sedang ramai? Aku tak melihat Historia, dan kau tampak sedikit kewalahan."

"Mina tiba-tiba absen karena demam, makanya Historia harus mengisi bagian administrasi dan _packing_ lalu aku yang mengurus pot-pot tanaman. Mungkin toko baru akan benar-benar tutup lima belas menit lagi."

Armin mengangguk dan membiarkan isterinya kembali bekerja, wajah cantik yang selalu terlihat _bossy_ itu sekalipun tidak mampu menutupi aura penuh semangat yang memancar. Pria berambut pirang panjang dengan bola mata yang besar itu paham betul, bahwa wanita itu bersyukur menikahi dirinya sebagai seorang teman hidup yang menolongnya melalui masa-masa sulit setelah kehilangan keluarga. Lantas kemudian dia mengernyit, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Awal bulan tinggal empat hari lagi, biasanya dia akan memberikan jatah belanja untuk sang isteri. Jika saja mereka tidak mencicil kredit rumah, mungkin Armin tidak akan begitu ambil pusing. Haruskah dia berbohong pada Annie, bahwa uang bulanan untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga terpaksa dipotong dengan alasan mengganti rugi biaya perbaikan mobil Thomas yang tidak sengaja diserempet? Atau bisakah dia berkata jujur tanpa menerima amukan amarah isterinya? Annie memang bekerja, namun hanya sebatas paruh waktu dengan bayaran yang tidak seberapa. Lagipula pekerjaannya hanyalah jalan pintas agar wanita itu tidak mengalami _stress_ yang membahayakan kesehatan mentalnya.

"Bisakah kita mampir ke _minimarket_ dulu, kita kehabisan kecap," pinta Annie begitu siap di kursi penumpang di samping suaminya. "Aku akan masak enak untuk makan malam, setelah selesai kerja langsung pulang saja."

"Sayang, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku utarakan."

Annie menatap mata besar beriris biru cerah itu, ada kegusaran di dalamnya. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ku-kurasa kita harus sedikit berhemat untuk belanja bulanan besok." Armin berkata penuh gugup, terlebih saat mata tajam wanita berambut pirang di sebelahnya memandanginya tak berkedip.

"Tak masalah, lagi pula kebun kita sudah tumbuh beberapa jenis sayuran."

Pria imut itu menahan napas, antara lega dan takut. Tampaknya sang isteri belum mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dibalik pengehematan pengeluaran mereka, andaikan iya sudah pasti dia akan menerima murka. Paling tidak dia bersyukur sebab Annie tidak bertanya, atau belum.

* * *

Setelah dipaksa mengaku dan bercerita, akhirnya rekan kerja dan bosnya tahu permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi olehnya, berkaitan dengan latar belakang pemecatannya sebagai psikolog anak yang memalukan. Tapi serius, Mikasa bersikeras tidak ingin menerima belas kasihan lebih lagi jika harus berhutang uang pada mereka. Dia sadar, hutang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasinya hanyalah dengan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Mikasa boleh merasa senang karena merasa tertolong dengan traktiran Si Bos untuk makan siang hari ini, setidaknya dia bisa berhemat.

"Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, Bos, kuharap kau bisa sering-sering beramal seperti ini." Isabel menunjukan cengiran lebarnya, tak peduli pada pelototan menyeramkan dibalik kaca mata bulat tersebut. Perempuan lucu itu kemudian pamit untuk pulang cepat, katanya dia ada segunung pakaian kotor yang menunggu untuk dicuci atau malah sebenarnya Isabel sengaja meninggalkan dua sosok itu dengan maksud tertentu.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siang hari ini, Bos."

"Ayolah Mikasa, aku sudah berulang kali menyuruhmu untuk bersikap santai ketika kita sedang berdua saja 'kan?" Pria itu mendengus, kemudian tangannya segera menggandeng gadis berambut hitam pendek itu untuk diajak berjalan.

"Zeke _please_ , aku harus pulang sekarang juga." Mikasa melakukan penolakan, meski begitu matanya tak berani untuk beradu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Belum ada jam 6, Mikasa. Beginikah caramu berterima kasih padaku, kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka ditolak," ujar Zeke. Pria berwajah tampan itu memandangi gadis yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya, tampak Mikasa tengah kebingungan. Dia pasti tidak mau berhutang budi pada orang lain, namun jelas dia juga merasa jauh dari kata nyaman untuk kencan dengan orang yang menjadi atasannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kurang ajar, tapi besok aku ada kuliah," balas Mikasa mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu menginaplah."

"Apa?" Alis Mikasa menukik sebelah, apa dia barusan salah dengar? "Zeke, ini sungguh tidak lucu!"

"Semalam, hanya malam ini saja, Mik. Kau mungkin tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi kau butuh seseorang untuk mengatasi masalahmu ini." Zeke mencoba meyakinkan gadis pujaan hatinya, akan tetapi Mikasa masih tak bergeming. Wajahnya yang cantik semakin mengerut karena bimbang. Memang benar dia butuh teman, namun haruskah sosok itu menjelma menjadi atasannya yang jatuh cinta padanya? Mikasa menggigit bibir bagian bawah ragu, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan?

* * *

 **Continue on chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Big Boss's Lady, a story by Acelicia Ginx.**

* * *

Biasanya setelah pulang dari studio foto miliknya, Zeke akan bersantai mendengarkan musik di balkon _apartment_ nya sembari menghabiskan setengah bungkus rokok. Atau dia akan memakan tiga bungkus keripik kentang sambil menyelesaikan editan foto pelanggannya. Tapi kali ini tidak, dia sedang tidak sendirian menghabiskan malam seperti hari-hari biasanya. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih untuk menyeduh dua cangkir kopi hitam untuk menemani mereka berdua membunuh malam, Mikasa bersikeras ingin terjaga untuk menyelesaikan bacaan bukunya.

"Kau mau tambahan gula atau krim?" tanya Zeke dari dapur, tanpa perlu berseru pun suara pria itu sudah lantang terdengar.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka moccha," sahut Mikasa.

"Haaa?! Kau kira aku ini seorang barista?!" Zeke mendengus jengkel, tapi mau tak mau dia mengambil bubuk coklat yang untungnya masih ada sisa. Zeke menambahkan bubuk coklat pada cangkir kopi kepunyaan Mikasa, sebelah tangannya mulai menggerakan sendok untuk mengaduknya dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang lain merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. Rokok, dia butuh merokok, hal yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh pecandu nikotin seperti dirinya. Tapi gadis itu akan marah, dia tahu bahwa Mikasa benci betul orang yang merokok sembarangan. Apalagi Mikasa sudah mengeluhkan tentang bau asap rokok yang kuat di setiap sudut rumahnya sejak pertama kali membuka pintu.

"Hey!" Mikasa menepuk pundaknya keras, sialan, gadis itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat. Zeke meringis, mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Mikasa memungut bungkus rokok yang terjatuh, mengacungkannya dihadapan pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu dan menyitanya.

"Mik, _please_ , aku sedang menderita," pinta Zeke. Mikasa tampak tak begitu menghiraukannya, dia segera mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Kau payah menyeduh kopi," cecar Mikasa. Gadis itu bisa merasakan cairan yang perlahan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kerongkongan kemudian turun ke perutnya, hangat.

Pria berjanggut lebat itu memutar bola matanya, mendengus dengan sifat gadis cantik dihadapannya ini. Yang lebih penting ini adalah malam yang dingin, Mikasa boleh jadi senang hanya dengan secangkir kopi tidak enak buatannya namun dirinya butuh lebih. Dia butuh rokoknya! "Mik, aku akan melakukannya di balkon okay, kau tidak akan terganggu."

"Aku benci bau rokok, Zeke."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu kemudian beranjak dari dapur, tidak dia tidak menuju ke ruang tamu melainkan malah menggeser pintu kaca balkon. Duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di sana, menatap langit malam yang benar-benar sepi. Ke mana perginya bintang-bintang? Mikasa menggembungkan pipi, tampaknya dia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan acara belajarnya yang tertunda, otaknya sudah penuh.

Sepasang giok berwarna gelap itu menatap sosok yang menghampirinya, bosnya. Tapi mereka saling diam dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar, membuat atmosfir di sekeliling keduanya terasa canggung. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan hubungannya dengan pria paruh baya itu? Mereka tampak seperti bos dan bawahan saat berada di studio, tapi mereka juga bisa tampak seperti pengantin baru yang saling ngambek layaknya sekarang ini. Ngambek? Yah Mikasa tiba-tiba ingat dengan benda kotak yang menyembul dari saku bajunya.

"Zeke, apa kau punya _futon_ tambahan? Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak akan pulang."

Pria berkacamata lucu itu menaikan sebelah alis, senyumnya mengembang. "Apa untungnya bagiku untuk menjawabnya? Kau bahkan tidak mau mengembalikan rokokku."

"Hey, bukannya kau orang yang mengusulkanku untuk menginap?! Kau itu sudah tidak muda lagi, kau bisa saja terbunuh karena benda ini, dasar." Mikasa menggoyang-goyangkan kotak rokok yang kini telah berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Lantas sedetik kemudian melemparnya jauh ke luar, entah di mana rokok itu akan mendarat.

"HEYYY!" Zeke memekik kencang, itu adalah sekotak rokok yang masih utuh untuk hari ini. Dia tampak kesal, namun di lain sisi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memarahi gadis itu. "Oke baik! Kalau kau membuang rokokku itu tidak masalah, tapi kau harus menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain," cetusnya membara.

Dia mendekat, menaruh cangkirnya yang masih separuh isi di meja kecil balkon. Kedua tangannya meremas pundak Mikasa lembut, namun menuntut. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku bisa berhenti merokok jika kau menggantinya dengan bibirmu."

Mikasa mendelik, sadar dengan maksud dari pernyataan pria ini barusan. Segera dia menepis tangan kekar itu, memperlebar jarak jangkauan antara mereka berdua. "Jangan macam-macam, hanya karena aku menginap bukan berarti kita akan tidur bersama," ucap Mikasa tegas. Dia berbalik, meninggalkan balkon dengan pria yang masih menatap punggungnya.

"Mik," panggil Zeke lirih. Dia berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki gadis itu dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat Mikasa menoleh untuk memberikan perhatian. "Kau tidak perlu futon tambahan, benar, kau hanya akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ranjangku cukup luas untuk kita berdua."

* * *

Erwin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menarik tangannya ke atas, berusaha untuk merilekskan sendi-sendinya, dia baru saja tiba setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, sebenarnya tempat ini bukan rumahnya melainkan _flat_ miliki rekan kerjanya yang merangkap sebagai bawahannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, selalu mampir setelah melakukan proyek kunjungan kerja. Bahkan isteri rekannya itu pun tidak keberatan, kadang dia menyuruh Erwin untuk sekalian makan malam.

"Apa semua lancar?" Nanaba, wanita cantik itu menyambut suami beserta teman mereka. Dia sudah memasak enak, menghidangkan menu jamuan karena firasatnya merasa bahwa pekerjaan kedua pria itu sukses besar.

"Sayang, seharusnya kau langsung tidur saja, kau itu sedang hamil."

"Kami membuat kesepakatan yang bagus sekali, Nanaba. Dan katakan pada tuan kepala batu itu untuk sedikit santai, kita baru saja melewati badai!" Erwin mengedipkan sebelah mata, menyindir sosok lain yang sama berambut pirang seperti dirinya karena terlalu kaku.

"Mike, ajak Erwin untuk sekalian makan malam. Aku akan menyeduhkan teh untuk kalian berdua. Ayo bergerak, aku tidak mau harus memanaskannya dua kali."

Mike melempar koran ke arah Erwin, bisa-bisanya pria berambut klimis itu tertidur sebentar di rumah orang. Yah, bukan lagi menjadi rahasia jika sosok Erwin malah lebih tepat disebut sebagai anak mereka. Kenapa, jangan tanya. Seolah-olah kehidupan pribadi Erwin mulai dari makan, mandi, pergi ke tempat cukur, tidur dan lain-lainnya harus setiap saat diingatkan oleh Mike atau Nanaba. Sejujurnya Mike tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, sebab Erwinlah orang yang mendatangkan banyak uang untuknya menghidupi keluarganya yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah satu. Pria berjanggut tipis itu hanya cemas, seseorang harus berkorban untuk mau hidup bersama dengan Erwin atau tidak pria tampan itu akan selamanya kekanak-kanakan seperti saat ini.

"Apa perutku akan baik-baik saja untuk menelan semua makanan ini?" tanya Erwin, dia sudah duduk di kursi yang di depannya tersaji beragam hidangan lezat. Ada sup kepiting, asparagus panggang, tauge dan tumisan kerang. Bahkan wanita itu memanggang kue coklat untuk pencuci mulut. Proyek mereka kali ini memang lumayan hasilnya, namun menurutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang layak untuk dirayakan seperti ini. Tapi siapa peduli, dia lapar.

"Kenapa, Erwin? Apa ada menu yang tidak kau sukai, kau tidak alergi makanan laut 'kan?" Nanaba menghidangkan tiga gelas teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Mike duduk di samping isterinya, mulai mengambil semangkuk sup dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau bisa bawa pulang sisanya, kami masih punya banyak."

"Nanaba! Jangan memanjakan pria tua ini, dia seharusnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu bergantung pada orang lain!" gertak Mike sembari menggebrak meja.

"Rileks kawan," cetus Erwin tak acuh. Nanaba hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua pria ini.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, Erwin. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perkataan suamiku ada benarnya, setelah bayi kami lahir, kami mungkin akan sibuk bergantian mengurusnya. Kau harus cari pembantu rumah tangga, atau mungkin isteri sekalian akan lebih bagus." Nanaba mulai menyumpit kerang dan memakannya, masih lahap seperti biasanya dan yang berbeda hanyalah kali ini dan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan dia tidak bisa minum setiap perayaan makan malam.

"Semua opsimu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga."

"Kau bisa memasang lowongan pekerjaan untuk pembantu rumah tangga, atau jika tidak kau bisa menikahi pacarmu yang galak itu," dengus Mike.

"Kami baru saja putus, jangan tanya kenapa atau kau akan menyesal," ujar Erwin. Semangkuk nasi sudah habis, dan dia belum merasa kenyang. Dia curiga Nanaba ingin membuatnya bertambah gendut dan menghancurkan ototnya yang sudah susah payah dibentuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nanaba.

"Aku ketahuan selingkuh, Rico mendapatiku bermalam dengan Nifa, dan Nifa mengamuk karena dia tidak mengira bahwa aku ternyata sudah memiliki pacar. Parahnya, setelahnya tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau melanjutkan hubungan denganku."

"'Kan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya, sayang. Erwin memang seperti itu, jika bajingan ini berani menyakitimu tentu aku akan memenggal kepalanya."

Nanaba mengernyit mendengar penuturan temannya itu, pikirnya apa pria itu akan baik-baik saja seandainya tidak bertemu dan bermitra dengannya dan Mike. "Mungkin masalahnya adalah bukan karena kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, tapi lebih kepada sifat burukmu yang membuat orang tidak mau terlibat urusan dengamu. Yah, kecuali kami berdua," ucap Nanaba agak prihatin.

Erwin menyeruput mangkuk supnya, tapi pikirannya tidak fokus pada rasa masakan lezat yang memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Pikirannya mengawang jauh, memang sesulit itu 'kah mencari pasangan diusia yang hampir menginjak kepala empat?

* * *

Mikasa menatap lembar kertas yang baru saja dibagikan padanya, nilai kuisnya. Memang tidak bagus sih, namun hal ini jauh dari kata buruk. Ingatkan dirinya agar tidak bermalam di _apartment_ Zeke lagi saat belajar untuk kuis.

"Ugh, sialan," rutuk Mikasa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengan di atas meja. Pikirannya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat mengerjakan soal tadi, justru yang menari-nari dalam bayangan benaknya adalah gambaran tubuh telanjang Zeke yang bersemangat memompa diri pada penyatuan mereka. _Damn_ , Mikasa memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Apa aku bolos _shift_ saja ya," gumam Mikasa pelan. Ada berbagai alasan yang sedang otaknya coba untuk rangkai agar bisa kabur dari kerja _part time_ -nya. Seandainya kemarin malam mereka melakukan seks dalam keadaan tidak sadar, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk berkelit. Kemarin bukannya melanjutkan acara belajar yang tertunda, dia malah sibuk baku hantam dengan bosnya di atas ranjang. Mikasa malu sekali, semalam pundaknya terasa lelah dan kepalanya berat sekali untuk sekedar berpikir jernih. Parahnya dia langsung kabur begitu pagi datang, membiarkan sosok yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Gadis cantik itu menerawang, apa yang dipikirkan oleh atasannya itu setelah bangun? Desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, giok berwarna hitam pekat itu memandang ke sekeliling kampusnya, rasanya matahari bersinar begitu terik dan membuatnya semakin malas melangkah keluar dari gedung.

Mikasa mengeluarkan dompet miliknya, melihat sisa uang yang ada dan tidak banyak. Dia bisa makan tiga kali sehari apabila membeli cumi kering atau kraker beras, masih bagus, setidaknya ada yang bisa dicerna oleh lambungnya. "Hai, Mik. Kau tampak lesu hari ini, mau ke kantin untuk makan siang?"

Menoleh pelan, sepasang matanya mendapati sosok bertubuh mungil dengan rambut dikucir dua tengah berdiri menenteng beberapa buku yang tampak berat. Mina, teman baiknya itu terlihat begitu ceria, kelewat ceria malah. Mikasa memperhatikan penampilan temannya yang entah mengapa dirasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan bingo ternyata Mina sedikit berdandan.

"Kau sedang mengalami hari yang baik? _Eye shadow_ ungu tidak terlalu cocok untukmu, tahu," ujar Mikasa meringis. Mina gelagapan, dia memerah karena malu. Apa penampilannya hari ini sebegitu mencoloknya? Tiba-tiba dia merasa menyesal telah membuang waktunya pagi ini untuk berdandan, apalagi dia tidak pernah akrab dengan _make up_ sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa sih, kau tidak pernah bisa memujiku ya!" seru Mina kesal. Dia memukul pelan punggung Mikasa menggunakan bukunya.

"Bercanda kok, tapi kurasa akan lebih manis jika kau menebalkan _blush on_ mu."

"Sudah ah, yang penting ayo makan siang bersama, aku sedang ingin roti lapis kantin," ajak Mina menarik lengan Mikasa, walaupun tenaganya sama sekali tidak mampu membuat gadis cantik berdarah campuran itu tergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Uh, kantin ya, aku _pass_."

Mina mengernyit, tidak biasanya Mikasa menolak ajakan makan siang. Biasanya malah dia yang lebih dulu mengusulkan tempat makan. Kejahilan muncul diotaknya, tanpa aba-aba Mina segera menyambar dompet yang masih setia berada dipangkuan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Heeyy!" pekik Mikasa kesal. Tebakannya ternyata benar, gadis berparas dingin itu sedang bermasalah dengan keuangannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sih, 'kan aku bisa mentraktirmu!"

"Aku barusan berniat untuk membeli cumi kering di _minimarket_ depan stasiun. Kalau mau makan siang kita sebaiknya ke sana saja, kau juga bisa membeli roti yakisoba kesukaanmu."

"Apa, cumi kering?! Kau tidak akan mendapat banyak nutrisi dari situ!" Seseorang setengah berteriak, Mina tampak kaget karena muncul sosok tampan yang tiba-tiba menyahut percakapan mereka sementara Mikasa memijit batang hidungnya.

"Apa maumu, Zeke? Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sekitar sini."

"Apa tidak ada tanggapan yang tidak sinis? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalkanku dengan teman imutmu ini," Zeke berujar dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara celah bibirnya.

"Hai, aku Mina, teman sejurusan Mikasa." Gadis kepang dua itu mengulurkan tangan, Zeke lantas menjabatnya sembari memberikan senyum manis yang sadar atau tidak membuat Mina sedikit salah tingkah. Bagaimana Mikasa, seorang gadis dingin yang super tidak pedulian bisa mengenal pria setampan ini? Mina tidak habis pikir.

"Aku Zeke, pacar Mikasa."

Mina tersentak, sementara perempuan yang diperbincangkan membelalakan matanya kaget. "Bukan!" tepis Mikasa, tangannya bahkan sudah mengepal menarik kerah baju pria berkacamata itu. "Jangan seenaknya mengarang gosip!"

"Eh, serius? Mikasa tidak pernah cerita apapun tentangmu, Zeke- _san_."

"Apa?! Kejam sekali perempuan ini…"

"Tutup mulutmu, Zeke. Mina, dia bukan pacarku, tapi bos tempatku bekerja paruh waktu," jelas Mikasa. Gioknya yang keabuaan memelototi Zeke dengan sedikit mengancam agar pria dihadapannya tersebut tidak macam-macam menyela ucapannya dengan omong kosong. Tapi justru hal itu membuat Mina mengernyit, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya ini.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, tapi Zeke- _san_ , kami harus pergi."

"Kalian akan makan siang bukan? Bagaimana jika aku yang traktir?"

Mikasa kembali memijat batang hidungnya, ya tuhan, tidak lagi tolong.

* * *

Mala mini Mina berniat menginap di _flat_ Mikasa, rencananya mereka akan marathon menonton _drama series_ bersama. Tentunya harus ada camilan dan kaleng bir, namun sayang Mikasa tidak bisa menyediakan perlengkapan perang itu karena krisis keuangan. Beruntung Mina berbaik hati mau berbelanja _snack_ untuk mereka berdua meskipun mungkin hanya untuk kali ini saja, Mikasa mau tak mau bersyukur.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai Zeke- _san_. Menurutku dia pria yang baik dan ramah, kupikir kalian sangat cocok. Kenapa tidak pacaran betulan saja?"

 _Not again_ , Mikasa benci jika harus membahas masalah ini lagi. Kapan temannya satu ini mau mengerti bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Zeke tadi siang hanyalah bualan semata, yah menurut Mikasa memang begitu. "Kau tahu, mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Thomas untuk kencan ganda bersama kalian berdua. Pasti seru sekali…"

"Dia bosku dan aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengannya, itu akan mempengaruhi kinerja profesionalitasku."

"Bukankah itu hebat? Kisah cinta kalian akan romantis seperti drama!"

"Kau seorang calon psikolog tapi jalan kerja otakmu tidak beres begini, jangan lupa kalau kita akan menonton drama misteri bukan percintaan! Lagipula, kami hanya tidur sekali lalu dia sudah seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa kami pacaran, itu sangat tidak masuk akal," ketus Mikasa. Namun sedetik kemudian baik dia maupun Mina menghentikan langkah mereka menyusuri koridor _flat_. _Shit_! Mikasa keceplosan bicara, tampak raut wajah Mina yang kaget sekaligus memerah malu.

"Kalian sudah tidur bersama?" gagap Mina. Mikasa tahu bahwa gadis mungil itu adalah makhluk paling polos yang taat pada keyakinan untuk tidak berhubungan badan sebelum menikah, dan dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret temannya ke dalam obrolan tidak mengenakan ini.

"E-eh, maksudku… aku tidak bermaksud…" Berpikir! Mikasa merutuki otaknya yang mendadak beku.

 **Continue on chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Setengah jam berlalu dan ruangan itu masih sesunyi pertama kali pintu dibuka. Sedari tadi Mina bergerak-gerak gelisah, drama percintaan yang terpampang dilayar TV tak mampu menarik perhatiannya. Mikasa tidak ingat merencanakan hal ini, setahunya bahwa malam ini dia dan Mina akan begadang menonton drama sampai fajar karena besok tak ada jadwal kuliah. Suasana tak nyaman semakin kentara karena Mina berpindah duduk diujung sofa, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Mikasa. Gadis mungil itu bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuh camilan maupun kaleng soda yang semakin hangat.

Kriuukk, Mikasa mengunyah keripik kentang, dia berpikir pasti ini karena ucapannya barusan. Sejak Mina tahu bahwa temannya sudah pernah melakukan seks, gadis itu diam dan tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Apa yang ada dipikirannya, Mikasa membatin.

"Kau mau cokelat panas? Aku akan buatkan," ucap Mikasa membuka percakapan. Mina menggeleng, dan respon tersebut membuat Mikasa mati kutu. Gadis berdarah campuran itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, diam mungkin menjadi satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa sampai penghujung malam nanti.

"Brad Pitt memang tampan ya, pria berumur memang selalu terlihat lebih memikat." Mikasa berkomentar, mencoba membicarakan apapun yang akan membuat suasana sedingin es ini mencair perlahan. Jujur dia tidak mengharapkan ini, dia ingin mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak atau apalah saling mengomentari jalan cerita drama yang ditonton hingga mulut mereka berbusa sekalipun. Namun Mina tak goyah, pendiriannya untuk tetap diam sama sekali tak gentar.

"Mik…" panggil Mina pelan. Yay! Mikasa menoleh, wajahnya berubah cerah karena siapa yang tahu mereka bisa mengobrol normal lagi.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Uh, sebenarnya aku berniat untuk pamit pulang. Kurasa aku sedang tidak ingin menonton drama atau melakukan apapun itu untuk saat ini," ujar Mina. Mikasa merasa kepalanya bagai disambar petir, belum pernah sekalipun Mina menolak untuk menginap bersamanya.

"Kau ya-kin?" Mikasa meragu, tak ingin Mina meninggalkan _flat_ -nya. Tetapi wajah gadis itu mengatakan segalanya, raut penuh kegusaran dan rasa ingin melarikan diri yang begitu pekat terbaca oleh Mikasa.

"Maaf…" lirih Mina. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke lantai, tak berani beradu pandang secara langsung dengan temannya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu. Mina merasa tidak enak, dia sebetulnya masih ingin melanjutkan acara menonton dramanya. Tapi entah mengapa dorongan untuk menjauh sebentar dari Mikasa malah lebih kuat, mengalahkan kecintaannya terhadap drama.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai bawah oke, jangan menolak."

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Big Boss's Lady, a story by Acelicia Ginx.**

* * *

Mina membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berangsur pergi. Mikasa mendesah lelah, hubungan pertemanannya belum pernah semiris ini selama dia hidup. Apa mungkin besok ketika mereka bertemu lagi, semua keadaan tiba-tiba pulih seolah tak terjadi apapun? Mungkin Mina benar-benar akan membencinya, begitu pikir Mikasa. Dia ingat dulu Mina pernah berkata padanya, bahwa dia adalah gadis baik-baik dan poin itu yang membuat Mina mau berteman dengannya. Yah, Mikasa tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, pada dasarnya Mina adalah anak dari keluarga konservatif yang agak ketat. Tapi, tetap ada ketakutan seandainya Mina enggan untuk berteman dengannya lagi.

"Lo Mikasa, sedang apa melamun sendiri?" tegur Nanaba, salah satu tetangga satu lantai Mikasa. Perempuan berambut pirang itu tampak menenteng barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak, padahal kondisinya sedang hamil tua begitu.

"Ke mana perginya Kak Mike sih, seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan wanita hamil membawa yang berat-berat begini," dengus Mikasa. Segera gadis cantik itu bergegas mengambil alih kresek-kresek berisi bahan makanan yang memang lumayan berat.

Nanaba tersenyum, lantas dengan senang hati memindahkan barang belanjaannya untuk dibantu Mikasa. "Mike dan rekannya sedang sibuk mengurus proyek baru, _flat_ memang jadi agak berantakan dan sempit. Kau mau mampir sekalian? Aku masak enak lo!"

Makan malam gratis? Wajah Mikasa berubah cerah mendengar kalimat menyenangkan itu. _Well_ , dia tidak akan menolak ajakan makan siapapun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Siapapun kecuali Zeke, ingatkan dia bahwa pria itu salah satu penyebab bertambahnya beban pikirannya. "Uh, sepertinya aku akan menambah porsi makan nanti," gurau Mikasa.

Mikasa dan Nanaba tampak berjalan menyusuri lorong _flat_ menuju ke lantai dua. Katanya, bulan depan Nanaba akan melahirkan anak pertamanya, dokter bilang jenis kelaminnya laki-laki dan Mike sudah menyiapkan nama meski masih dirahasiakan untuk orang luar. Mikasa ikut merasa senang, bagaimana pun dia sangat menyukai anak-anak, karena itulah dia pernah bekerja menjadi psikolog anak dulu.

"Kau baik sekali, kau bisa jadi bibi yang hebat."

"Atau tepatnya aku lebih suka menjadi seorang _baby sitter_ karena digaji," ralat Mikasa.

"Oya? Ada apa ini, kau terdengar seperti seorang pengangguran yang _desperate_ ," ucap Nanaba menyelidik. Pasalnya Mikasa tidak pernah menyinggung soal pekerjaan ataupun gaji, dan itu juga bukan merupakan topik yang pantas untuk dibicarakan di luar mitra kerja.

"Mungkin sedikit tidak sopan, tapi aku memang sedang butuh pekerjaan."

"Apa yang bisa seorang ibu hamil ini lakukan? Lagi pula aku hanyalah seorang editor majalah yang sebentar lagi dalam masa cuti." Nanaba melirik gadis di sampingnya sekilas, tak ada raut ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Mikasa. Suasana jadi sedikit sunyi, tapi bersyukur mereka berdua akhirnya telah sampai di _flat_ Nanaba.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka dan sontak Mikasa terkejut, terakhir kali dia bertamu seingatnya kondisi _flat_ tetangganya satu ini tidak seberantakan ini. Dua orang laki-laki paruh baya berusia sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh tahunan, tampak saling cekcok dengan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja. Dinding penuh dengan kertas proyek, telepon genggam yang lebih dari satu menyala memperdengarkan omelan dari seberang.

"Ada apa ini, apa rumahmu sekarang berubah menjadi semacam bursa efek?" sindir Mikasa.

"Hahaha, aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Mikasa beranjak masuk menuju dapur, seseorang yang asing tampak memperhatikannya lekat. Mikasa tidak mengenal siapa pria itu, tapi dia yakin bahwa pria tersebut merupakan kolega Mike dan Nanaba. "Mikasa? Wah maaf jadi merepotkanmu," sapa Mike.

"Suami macam apa yang tega menelantarkan isterinya yang sedang hamil? Kau bisa mengurus pekerjaanmu nanti 'kan!" tegur Mikasa. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan isi belanjaan satu per satu dan menatanya entah itu di rak maupun lemari es.

"Menelantarkan? Aku sudah memperingatkan Nanaba untuk menelpon saat sudah sampai agar aku bisa membantunya, kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukan itu?" dengus Mike. Kontan sedetik kemudian Nanaba mendapat pelototan dari dua manusia di dekatnya itu.

"Hehe, tidak masalah 'kan, Mikasa jadi bisa membantuku menyiapkan makan malam." Nanaba meringis, memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Mikasa sih tidak apa-apa, tapi makhluk satu itu juga akan numpang makan lagi hari ini. Kalau selepas jam sembilan belum selesai, berarti kami lembur lagi."

"Apa menu makan malamnya sudah ditentukan?" Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang tamu. Mikasa mengerjap, di ruangan ini hanya dirinya sendiri yang berambut gelap. Mike dan pria berambut klimis tersebut masih sama seperti beberapa saat lalu ketika dia memasuki rumah ini, masih adu mulut seperti seorang saudara.

"Ya, hari ini menu simpel saja, akan ada _steak_ tuna, kacang dan salad. Lalu Mikasa akan membantuku membuat _truffle_ dan saus lemon!"

" _Steak_ tuna huh, aku pikir akan menyantap _tom yam_ ketika kau bilang akan memasak menu _seafood_ ," ucap Erwin sedikit mengeluh. Segera Mike menyikut perut pria yang beberapa _centimeter_ lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum berkenalan dengan gadis bernama Mikasa ini," lanjutnya kemudian.

Mikasa tersentak, dia baru sadar jika apa yang dikatakan Erwin benar adanya. Gadis cantik itu menoleh, berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi di hadapannya yang beraura penuh wibawa, mata sejernih lautan biru tampak memandangnya tegas. "Aku Mikasa Ackerman, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Erwin menjabat tangan lentik yang begitu halus itu, ukurannya sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Sepasang gioknya menyelami tatapan mata sang gadis yang tajam dan dingin, namun menguarkan daya tarik yang magis.

"Aku Erwin Smith, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Mikasa." Erwin tak melepas kontak mata yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, malah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman yang menawan.

* * *

"Kau kenal Mikasa?!" Zeke memekik kaget. Dia barusan bercerita mengenai gadis pujaannya pada sang sahabat yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi pelanggannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Bertholdt menepuk-nepuk telinganya, teman tuanya itu berteriak tidak tahu tempat seperti biasa. Pemuda jangkung tersebut tidak langsung menjawab namun malah sibuk meneliti hasil jepretan Zeke yang sudah dicetak.

"Ya seperti itulah, aku mengenalnya namun kami tidak dekat," jawab Bertholdt kemudian.

"Bagaimana ceritanya anak komunikasi sepertimu bisa kenal dengannya yang seorang psikolog? Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengannya?!"

Bertholdt mengernyit tidak suka, ada apa dengan temannya ini yang tiba-tiba menuduhnya seperti itu?

"Kami pernah satu klub tembak, dia adalah juniorku waktu itu. Mikasa memang cantik sih, tapi bukan tipeku karena menakutkan," ujar Bertholdt santai. Dia ingat betul pertama kali menegur gadis berdarah campuran itu, tatapan sinis dan aura dingin adalah hal yang bisa ditemui dengan mudah pada diri Mikasa. Pernah sekali Bertholdt tidak sengaja menumpahkan air minumnya pada tas Mikasa yang membuat album foto milik gadis itu sedikit basah, dan hasilnya Mikasa nyaris meledakan kepala Bertholdt hanya karena beberapa lembar foto miliknya agak rusak. Beruntung banyak orang yang melerai kala itu, sejak kejadian itu pun Bertholdt menjadi sungkan bahkan cenderung menghindari Mikasa.

"Apa dia selalu terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Zeke, asap rokok mengepul melalui celah mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas baik aku maupun kau tidak mau berurusan apapun itu dengannya. Aku saja hampir mati!"

"Benarkah?! Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, padahal kemarin aku baru saja melakukan seks dengannya." Zeke kembali menyesap rokoknya nikmat, sebelum dirinya sempat tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri karena pekikan nyaring dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa?!" Bertholdt giliran ganti berteriak, kali ini tangannya sedikit menggebrak meja yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Zeke. "Kau dan dia? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Asal kau tahu saja, banyak anak klub yang mencoba mendekatinya tapi berakhir sia-sia. Maka jika kau bilang padaku bahwa kau sudah tidur dengannya, itu adalah hal terbodoh dan terbohong yang pernah kudengar," imbuh Bertholdt setengah heboh.

Zeke mengernyit mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya kesal selain mendengar sahabatmu yang tengah meremehkan pesonamu serta mengubar kenyataan bahwa gadismu sedang dilirik oleh banyak orang.

"Apa maksudmu, kau mau mencari gara-gara denganku, huh!"

Zeke tampak mengepal, bersiap beradu mulut dan mungkin baku hantam dengan sahabatnya sebelum sebuah suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan seorang pelanggan datang. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Zeke!" Seseorang dengan suara familiar memanggil namanya dengan nada agak panik. Zeke memandang Mikasa lekat, wajah perempuan itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, kulitnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat.

"Mikasa?!" Dua orang di dalam studio itu memekik bebarengan, satu dengan nada terkejut dan yang lainnya penuh aura kegirangan.

"Zeke, aku ingin membahas kejadian kemarin malam," ujar Mikasa. Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar, dan Bertholdt terpaku memperhatikannya. Selama ini dia hanya pernah berhadapan dengan Mikasa berwajah _stoic_ , maka tak heran pemandangan gadis itu memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas sungguh memukaunya.

Dengan enggan Mikasa melanjutkan, "kemarin malam adalah kesalahan. Aku bertindak bodoh dan tak memikirkan konsekuensinya, aku telah bersikap tidak professional dan kau berhak untuk memecatku. Aku ingin kita melupakannya, kejadian itu seperti mimpi buruk yang terus membuatku tidak nyaman."

Zeke tertegun, matanya menyipit menahan amarah. Ada perasaan terhina ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis pujaannya tidak menganggap kejadian kemarin malam sebagai sesuatu yang istimewa, dan melupakannya? Gadis ini sudah pasti gila!

"Kau! Kau pikir bisa seenaknya bercinta denganku tanpa melibatkan perasaan apa-apa?! Jahat sekali, apa kau ini huh, jalang?!"

Plaakk! Satu tamparan keras dengan telak mengenai pipi pria berjanggut tersebut, hingga membuat kacamata yang dikenakannya sedikit bergeser posisi. "Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Mikasa kemudian menatap sinis pada sosok Bertholdt yang masih saja termenung, pemuda jangkung itu semakin meringkuk ketakutan. "A-Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian!"

"Baguslah, jika tidak maka kau akan kehilangan kepalamu kali ini."

Mikasa segera melengos pergi, mengabaikan kedua pria dalam ruangan itu terutama Zeke yang berusaha berteriak padanya. Langkahnya terus maju dan semakin cepat, terlebih ketika sosok di belakangnya mulai berlari mengejar.

"Ah!" Mikasa tersentak ke belakang, lengannya ditarik paksa untuk mundur dan beradu pandang pada pria yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan marah. "Tidak!" jeritnya putus asa.

Gadis cantik itu memberontak dalam rengkuhan Zeke, pria itu mengunci pergerakannya dan menciumnya intens. Tak peduli dengan penolakan gadisnya, tak peduli dengan beberapa mata yang menonton tindakan mereka, Zeke terus mencium Mikasa semakin dalam. Mikasa putus asa? Sama! Pria itu juga! Zeke murka, dia telah lelah menunggu, dan dia tidak ingin penantiannya kandas dengan cara yang konyol seperti ini saat bunga dihatinya sedang mekar-mekarnya.

* * *

Erwin menenggak _whiskey_ dengan antusias, ini adalah gelas ketiga dan sejauh dugaannya dia belum terlihat mabuk. Suasana _club_ mulai ramai, beberapa wanita cantik tampak mondar-mandir bersama rekan mereka sebelum ikut hanyut ke lantai dansa. Orang-orang kaya mulai duduk melingkar membahas bisnis mereka, kedua tangan penuh, satu memegang gelas berisi minuman keras dan tangan lainnya sibuk merangkul gadis muda yang siap ditiduri. Beberapa orang yang tak mampu menyewa perempuan tak kalah asyik menikmati pertunjukan penari striptis yang berlenggok memanjakan mata dengan tubuh telanjang mereka. Erwin bersiul, hari ini dia sengaja kabur sejenak dari pekerjaannya, alkohol dan wanita adalah hal yang tetap membuatnya waras.

Matanya yang biru jernih kemudian menangkap figur seorang wanita cantik, tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan kaki jenjang yang terekspos karena belahan gaunnya dan rambut berpotongan _pixie_ yang malah memperlihatkan garis wajahnya yang tampak menawan. Wanita tadi duduk persis di sebelahnya, memesan segelas _martini_ pada _bartender_.

"Wow, wanita secantik dirimu sendirian memesan _martini_ di _club_? Aku yakin pasti seluruh pria di ruangan ini buta!" Erwin mencoba membuka percakapan. Wanita tadi menoleh, tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan _Chirstian Grey_."

Erwin tergelak mendengar penuturan wanita di sampingnya, semakin tertarik. "Ouch! Apa aku tampak seperti seorang peyuka _red room_?"

"Tidak, tapi kau jelas seorang _player_. Aku Yelena ngomong-ngomong." Wanita bernama Yelena tersebut mengulurkan tangannya yang segera dijabat dengan penuh semangat oleh Erwin.

"Aku Erwin. Jadi apa ada hal khusus yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu meninggalkan nomor teleponmu?"

Yelena menenggak _martini_ nya hingga habis sebelum melanjutkan, "tidak ada. Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari dirimu, Erwin."

Pria tampan itu memasang senyum kecil, dia cukup berpengalam dalam bermain dengan gadis-gadis. Dan dia tahu betul cara meluluhkan wanita yang berusaha jual mahal padanya. Namun kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada seorang perempuan yang tak asing baginya, tampak sedang beradu argumen dengan pengelola _club_. Perempuan yang cantik, dengan mata setajam elang dan tatapan paling dingin yang pernah dia temui. Perempuan yang sempat membuatnya berdesir saat menjabat tangannya beberapa hari lalu.

Tap. Erwin mendongak, seringai menawannya muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Yelena, perempuan yang sempat jual mahal padanya tadi mulai bertekuk lutut. Yelena tampak bergerak agresif dengan duduk dipangkuannya, kedua tangannya lantas melingkari pinggang ramping perempuan itu. Secara otomatis, perempuan itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Erwin. Sialan, Erwin mengumpat senang, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi perempuan ini justru terpancing karena diacuhkan.

"Ow, kau sungguh handal," desis Erwin keenakan. Bibir merah merona itu mulai menjelajahi leher tegas miliknya, mengecup lantas meninggalkan bercak yang menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak menyebutkannya, tidak ada perjanjian tentang ini sebelumnya!"

Erwin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, pria itu memandang perempuan yang semakin sengit berdebat mengenai suatu hal. Terus terang, konsentrasinya terpecah. Tubuhnya berusaha untuk menikmati sentuhan Yelena, tetapi sial, pikirannya berusaha mengambil alih agar fokus mendengarkan perdebatan di seberang.

"Aku berhenti!" Perempuan keturunan campuran itu memekik dengan nada tinggi, meskipun suaranya masih teredam oleh bising hiruk-pikuk _club_. Melihatnya, Erwin menegang, kedua alisnya tanpa sadar menyatu.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja! Perjanjian _training_ nya belum selesai!" Pria bersetelan jas itu memulai kontak fisik, tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan perempuan dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Yelena gusar, pria di depannya tiba-tiba menghentikan segala tindakannya dengan senyum misterius. Erwin segera menurunkan Yelena dari pangkuannya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk diserahkan kepada bartender.

"Maaf Yelena, aku ada urusan penting mendadak. Dan kau pesanlah minum lagi, anggap aku yang mentraktirmu untuk kesenangan kita barusan," ucap Erwin dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

Mikasa termenung, matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Perjalanan pulang mereka lalui dalam diam, perempuan cantik itu tidak sabar ingin sampai ke _flat_ miliknya dan mengurung diri seharian di dalam kamar. Mereka? Ya. Setelah kejadian tidak menyenangnya yang terjadi di _club_ barusan, Erwin, pria yang merupakan kolega dari tetangga satu lantainya itu dengan sukarela mengantarnya pulang. Awalnya Mikasa enggan, namun Erwin bersikeras bahwa dia ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk lembur di tempat Mike, sehingga tidak ada yang salah dengan memberi tumpangan pada Mikasa yang satu tujuan.

"Terimakasih…" lirih Mikasa. Erwin mematikan mesin mobilnya, _basement_ tampak sepi dan tampaknya tak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk keluar dari mobil.

Erwin menghela nafas dengan berat. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dibenak perempuan itu, pikirnya mengawang. Pria itu tahu bahwa Mikasa tidak hanya berterimakasih untuk tumpangan yang diberikan barusan.

"Mik?" panggil Erwin. Pria berwajah tampan itu memberanikan diri beradu pandang dengan perempuan berambut hitam legam di hadapannya. Iris biru sejernih langit itu menatap dalam ke sepasang giok keabuan yang memerah karena menangis, ada perasaan tidak mengenakan yang tiba-tiba datang, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Datanglah padaku, aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan."

* * *

 **Continue on chapter 4.**


End file.
